


To Love a Rose

by usatsukki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Puppy Love, Romance, and his puppy behavior, eventual smut probably, i just like mammon, not sure of the direction this is even going in, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usatsukki/pseuds/usatsukki
Summary: Mammon couldn't let his blooming feelings for the exchange student develope any further, he knew the exchange program was a limited endeavor, he knew that, and yet, he was well past the point of no return. Between daydreaming and dreams, that person, the exchange student, never left his thoughts. He could feel his brothers taking a liking to the exchange student as well, but, they and Mammon were nothing but friends. A human and their loyal pact dog. He didn't have the place to get jealous or agitated. Yet he did.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	1. Budding

**Author's Note:**

> I'll lay off the pronouns as much as possible so that it may be enjoyed by all! I didn't know if giving the main character a name would be needed, so the story became first-person,  
> so...  
> this story stars YOU!!! <3

Today was the same as yesterday, and tomorrow will be the same as today. 

The monotonous lull of day to day life, of which you came to hate in the human world, had captured a type of comfort here in the Devildom. Unlike your home, things in the House of Lamentation were lively. By now, this system of waking up, eating breakfast with everyone, and going off to school had become commonplace. Yet, surrounded by these demons, you had found yourself a home unlike any other. It was only temporary though, you had to remind yourself of this fact constantly as to not get attached to the residents of the Devildom. Lord Diavolo forbid. 

The sound of Beel thundering down the stairs for breakfast alerted you that it was time to get ready for school, knocking you out of your morning monologue. You dragged your heels, as Devildom cuisine was never your favorite. After throwing on your R.A.D uniform and brisk hairstyling, you were ready for the day that was to come. Once exiting your room, you were greeted by Mammon, who did his best to act as if he hadn’t been waiting for you to come out. Yet, it was quite obvious. His uniform was thrown on haphazardly, and he had the worst case of bedhead imaginable. “If it isn’t my favorite human!” he exclaimed, with no thought for everyone (Belphegor) that might still be sleeping. “Goodmorning,” a simple greeting for a simple day. “Goodmorning.” Mammon returned but seemed to be off-put by the normalcy. Even so, it seemed to be welcome as he smiled after. He walked alongside you, as he usually did, his presence becoming something that was expected. Something you might even say you enjoyed, but never to Mammon’s face. He would never let you live that one down, this you knew well. Soon enough, you had made it to the dining room, with Mammon attached at the hip. Before walking in you had remembered Mammon’s state. Surely, everyone would rag on him were he to go in the way he was now. You grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he got to the entrance. Without saying much you fixed his disheveled uniform. Mammon looked shocked, both at the closing distance and that he hadn’t noticed how he looked. “Thanks…” he mumbled, a slight blush sitting upon his face. “I’m not done,” you started laying down his splaying hair, of which Mammon flinched back at first, yet accepted his fate. He was visibly embarrassed. “Okay, finished,” you confirmed. “You didn’t have to do all that,” he feigned annoyance, yet the look on his face told a different story. You couldn’t say so out loud, but you did feel sympathy when Mammon became the receiving end of all the backlash. “Get dressed properly next time then,” you said. When did your relationship become this way? Somewhat intimate. Yet comfortable. Was it really fine this way? 

“Are you two just going to keep standing in the hallway looking all lovey-dovey without me?” Asmodeus came to interrupt, seeing as how Mammon and you had taken a bit longer than usual to get to breakfast. Asmodeus slipped his hands around your waist, of which Mammon didn’t look very happy. “You can’t just go touching them as you like,” he shouted. Yet, his complaints fell on deaf ears. You shifted out of Asmo’s lascivious grasp and took your place at the table. Although, if you were being truthful, having a place to call your own at such a big table, even when you were an outlier, an outsider, felt nice. Soon the entire house was seated, beginning to partake in their meals. Except for the sleepy crew, Levi had spent all night gaming, and Belphegor hadn’t even gotten up yet. Beel had overeaten and engorged himself on half of everyone’s portions and ate what would have been Levi’s meal had he gotten downstairs earlier. Mammon managed to steal the seat next to you today, which always seemed to rotate between the others. “Let’s eat!” Mammon yells, which would usually hurt your ears, but maybe today, just today, it was acceptable. Breakfast continues without fail, and so does school at R.A.D. Everything was going, as usual, nothing was strange and nothing was off.

After school, Mammon took his side by you again, walking with you back to the House of Lamentation. Yet, on this completely average day, in this completely average moment, Mammon stopped you. “Let me take you somewhere.” Mammon sounded serious about this request, which was abnormal. “Alright,” you agreed, “but where?”

“It’s a secret.”


	2. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing with Mammon, which started by getting lost, turned into something you’ll always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that being the avatar of greed can mean being greedy for more than just money. Love, perchance.

Mammon didn’t know what in the Devildom could have possibly possessed him to ask the exchange student out somewhere. He said it was a secret to sound mysterious, but in truth he hadn’t the faintest idea of where they could possibly be going. He supposed anywhere was fine as he led the way down the street. Anywhere that wasn’t filled with his brother’s salivating mouths and grubby little mitts. He knew it wasn’t his place to get jealous, for he had not won the right. Yet, he still found himself loathing even the idea of anyone else fondling (Asmodeus) or sleeping with (Belphegor) the exchange student. Sure, Mammon getting close was to be expected, he was the first one to ‘agree’ to a pact with the human. Everyone else was secondary to Mammon, but they all acted so comfortable with the exchange student. It really drove him nothing less of insane. He hadn’t noticed how mad he had truly gone until he pulled this stunt. Where would he even take them? If possible he would want it to be somewhere they had never gone before. Somewhere they wouldn’t have any memories attached pertaining to the others, just Mammon. A place for the two of them. Alone. Which seemed to be a far-off luxury they couldn’t afford when the House of Lamentation was filled to the brim with demons all wanting the same attention from the exchange student. At this point, Mammon began to wonder if he was truly deserving of the attention he was trying to garner so desperately. 

“Are we.. lost?” Mammon could hear the exchange student say from behind, in a smaller voice than usual. Mammon hadn’t noticed, but they had wondered all around and were now very far away from the House of Lamentation. Mammon recognized the streets though, they weren’t on the pretty side of town. Mammon felt partly responsible for dragging the exchange student all the way here, but, they had trusted him enough to keep following. A bit of a warm feeling swelled in his stomach as he realized that. “Not at all! The great Mammon never gets lost. We’re just taking a detour to our destination.” He found himself saying whatever came to mind. “Which is?” They asked. Mammon looked around, flailing to find anything that could possibly be an answer. Luckily, something caught his eye. “Right there of course!” Mammon pointed to a random shopping plaza. “I figured you’ve never been on this side of town so I wanted to show you some of the hidden gems, since I’m so generous and all!” Lies. All of it.

“Hmm,” they hummed in response. Which Mammon always found something short of cute. Not cute, but close. They led the way this time, taking the plunge into the shopping area. So many shops, their curiosity got the better of them, of which Mammon could tell by their facial expression. Mammon followed them as they walked around, firstly to a bakery. The atmosphere here was much different than what the exchange student must be used to, but they seemed to adapt quickly. Mammon opened the door for them, being a gentleman and all. Once looking into the glass counter, and examining the bakery’s goods, the exchange student noted that the pastries were nothing like what they had back home. The exchange student ordered for both themselves and Mammon, before sitting down to wait. Mammon joined them at the table, but found himself wanting to know more about them, and what they liked. Surely, their preferences must be different to what the Devildom offers. “What’s your favorite human pastry?” He blurted without much thought, the straightforward question almost making himself embarrassed. They thought for a moment, and pulled out a napkin from the container that was sat on the table. With a pen from their school bag they began to illustrate what their favorite pastry was. They also gave small details as they talked. Mammon had made a few trips to the human world, but it was always for something money related and never to stop and smell the roses, so he was a bit daft when it came to the minuscule things from the human world. They finished their drawing and held up the napkin, to which Mammon let out a small laugh. Which immediately flustered the exchange student, the likes of which Mammon had never seen before. “Don’t laugh,” they said, their face thoroughly red. Mammon wouldn’t have called the expression cute, but, maybe. “What’s that supposed to be!?” He laughed more, probably to cover up the fact that his face was beginning to share properties with hellfire. The exchange student huffed and turned over the napkin, sliding it and the pen across the table to Mammon. “Let’s see you do any better,” they said, with an annoyed look Mammon couldn’t help but relish in. Right now, Mammon had their full attention, and he couldn’t be more content. “What should I draw?” Mammon asked, he could always draw his own favorite pastry. “Whatever you want, Picasso,” they poked. Mammon could sense the fondness in their words. 

What would Mammon draw? Money, jewels, bank notes, maybe Goldie? He didn’t quite know. He glanced at the exchange student as if for a hint, but suddenly, he knew. He scribbled onto the napkin, he was never an artist but, he did have something he wanted to illustrate. Something that slightly inspired him. Something he found a bit beautiful. Once he finished, he held up the napkin, much the same as the exchange student had. Yet, they didn’t laugh, they smiled. Mammon thought that, maybe, it was that smile that had inspired him. They took the napkin out of Mammon’s hand and looked at it more closely than before, the rendition they seemed to enjoy. They gently folded the napkin and put it in their pocket.

“You’re not gonna throw it away?” Mammon asked, greatly confused. “No,” they didn’t give an inkling of what they might need it for. Mammon supposed they didn’t have to, but, it did make him slightly embarrassed. His countenance was now blazing red, but to his delight they were quickly handed their pastries soon after, meaning he could hide his face behind a Devildom Donut. After gobbling down their pastries, they exited the bakery. Of course, the exchange student was forced to pay for the outing. Mammon pleaded, saying he was broke. The exchange student didn’t believe this, but agreed anyway. The two came to an antique shop of sorts, or at least the Devildom equivalent. Mammon didn’t especially want to go inside, since the place was most likely filled with cursed objects, but the exchange student insisted. As soon as they entered, Mammon felt a chill down his spine. This place was bad news. Jars with… interesting contents lined the shelves, and there were numerous books with patterns even Mammon wasn’t too sure how to decipher. “Isn’t this place… kinda creepy..?” Mammon asked, hoping the exchange student reciprocated the feeling so they could leave. “Kind of,” they answered, but they didn’t seem all that scared. Mammon stuck close to them, not entirely trusting anything that was inside this strange shop. The exchange student stopped, their head turning down to eye something that sat on the shelves. They seemed to like it, it was a bracelet of sorts, adorned with black roses and embellished with small crystals. The center of the piece seemed to be a large ruby. Needless to say, it looked goddamn expensive. “You want that?” Mammon asked. “No, I can’t afford it anyway. Especially after what you pulled earlier.” They didn’t seem as mad as the words may have made them seem. Mammon then took it upon himself to take the bracelet off the shelf, and deliver it all the way to the counter. Where he proceeded to pay for it, the shopkeeper being a shady demon only taking him aback slightly. The exchange student’s jaw was almost completely unhinged from their face. They were so shocked, and rightfully so. Mammon had just spent his hard earned (from someone else’s wallet) cash on them. The avatar of greed had given into someone else’s. “I only did this as a show of how strong our pact is. Not for any other reason. I’m your favorite demon.” He declared all this himself, not knowing if it was true, but hoping that it was. The exchange student was still in utter shock, flabbergasted to no end. 

Mammon supposed that, if someone had told Mammon of the past that he would be doing this, Mammon wouldn’t believe it. Yet, these days, his greed has taken somewhat of a different form. He wasn’t all too sure why, but, what he yearned for, what desired more than anything, was the human’s undivided attention. He didn’t know when spending time with the exchange student had become more valuable than things with monetary value, but it had. It was almost frightening how much he desired to be the only one the human looked at. “Hold out your hand, I’ll put it on for you.” Mammon demanded, the human followed orders, given that Mammon had spent a pretty coin on the gift. Mammon watched as their hand was extended to him, and their wrist was laid bare before him. The diameter of their wrist was much smaller than his, and their hand was the same story. He had never really taken the time to notice. Without further ado, he opened the clasp on the bracelet and draped it over the human’s wrist, and after closing the bracelet he let their hand pull away. They looked at the bracelet, and smiled once again. “Thank you.” This was likely the most sincere gratitude Mammon had ever heard. Doing things for others didn’t seem so bad, or at least doing things for this human of which he had grown an aching fondness for. “Don’t mention it. But don’t forget this favor from The Great Mammon.” Upon leaving the shop behind them, Mammon had noticed it had gotten dark whilst they were occupied. “Damn…” he mumbled. This was not the part of town to bumble around in while the sun was down. “Stick close to me, okay?” Mammon had made an oath that HE would be the one to protect the exchange student. He intends to keep this promise. The human was lucky they hadn’t been eaten while at R.A.D, but here, there was no guarantee. Mammon would hate for the human to get eaten. “Actually, hold my hand. We’re gonna run.” Mammon revises. “What?” They didn’t seem onboard with this idea. Running all the way back to the House of Lamentation didn’t seem like the most enjoyable experience. “We don’t need Lucifer to yell at us for being out late, we need to hurry.” Although, since it was already dark they were definitely going to get yelled at. It definitely wasn’t an excuse for anything like hand holding, definitely. “Yeah but,” they weren’t allowed to continue before Mammon interrupted, “Just trust me,” he said. That sentence had gotten the exchange student in trouble more times than they could count. Yet they agreed by taking Mammom’s hand.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Mammon knew his hand was sweaty from running all the way back to the House of Lamentation, yet he didn’t care. The human’s hand was warm, and soft while enclosed in his. They were both extremely out of breath, and gasping for any small amount of air they could obtain in their lungs while standing outside the main entrance of the House of Lamentation. Mammon noticed the human had yet to let go of his hand even when they were safely out of harm’s way. Even now, with their face red from excessive exercise, and sputtering curses most likely directed at Mammon, they continued to hold his hand. “When I’m with you… I always feel like… I end up… running…” they spoke between gasps. When they eventually composed themselves, which Mammon had also, they laughed. As if completely amused. Mammon found himself chuckling as well. As if their joyous moment was destined to be interrupted, Lucifer opened the door to them, his admonishments already seeping through his gaze and puncturing into their very souls. 

“Shit…” Mammon was not excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would only update every few days and around 1k words but,,, perhaps I lied lol! In a good way! I ended up updating the day after with 2k words! I just got a bit overexcited I suppose. Mammon inspired me xoxo


	3. Sweet-Brier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC has gotten fed up with the selfish behavior of the demon brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon doesn’t appear too often this chapter,,, I’m sorry! He will be back next chapter, which is coming soon!

It would be many grueling and harsh hours before you two were let out from Lucifer’s grasp. Lucifer stated that he was furious that you were not only out late but you also had a field trip away from home. He mostly blamed Mammon for taking you out that far, seeming to already know it wasn’t your idea in the first place. Likewise, you were let go early, while Mammon was forced to take the brunt of the attack himself. You would’ve stayed for a bit of moral support, but disrespecting Lucifer would be the last grave mistake that you would ever have the breath to make. So, you retired to your room for the night. You hadn’t noticed how giddy you felt until you were in complete silence. While it was probably a dangerous display of wanderlust, you couldn’t deny that you felt excited. You understood that the days weren’t so painfully ordinary when you were making a grand escape besides Mammon. Partners in crime. The thought of leaving gave a pang of discomfort somewhere in your chest. 

However, those are subjects to ponder in the morning, sleep was catching up to you quickly. Upon removing your R.A.D uniform, you laid yourself down to rest. You moved slightly, as to get comfortable, and yet there was a shape that protruded from the blanket next to you, creating a mound. You hadn’t even noticed until you bumped it, distraction getting the better of you. Curious, you remove the blanket to reveal a wild Belphegor. He awoke, as if he had been waiting for this moment, but still managed to hold a scowl of distaste. “You woke me up from my nap. You need to take responsibility.” He says, you can’t help but feel slightly annoyed. “What are you doing in my bed if you didn’t wish to be disturbed?” You spoke, but Belphegor didn’t seem to hear. He pulled you into a tight cuddle, the type a romantically involved couple might perform, and continued his spiel. “You were gone all day. What were you doing?” He questioned. You didn’t feel as though you needed to answer that, but you did so anyway. “Mammon was showing me around a different part of town,” to which Belphegor let out a scoff. “You were out with that halfwit all day?” He couldn’t seem to believe your statement, as if he couldn’t imagine someone actually enjoying Mammon’s company. Which you had previously admitted to yourself that you did, in fact, enjoy Mammon’s company. You simply nodded, not feeling the drive to let out a well thought out answer. It had been a long day, and you had a feeling it was going to be an even longer night. 

As if your lament had been heard by a higher power, Asmodeus slammed open the door. Like a moth to a flame, or perhaps a dog to his meal, he had sniffed you and Belphegor out with haste. “No fair! Sharing an affectionate snuggle session without me!” Asmodeus, who was known for not taking others into consideration, jumped into bed along with you two. He wrapped his promiscuous hands around both of you, getting right in the middle. A part of you was thankful, however you feared the worst was yet to come now that Asmodeus had nudged himself into the equation. You felt as if you weren’t going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. Asmodeus shrugged his hand off of Belphie to place it against your chest, “You really should invite me to functions like this! I get awfully lonely when you leave me out.” He pouted, his charms working their hardest. “I hadn’t exactly planned this-“ you began, but you were cut off. “Not happening.” Belphegor didn’t seem to like that idea. With unbelievable timing, Leviathan was the next demon to join your reluctant party. He had opened the door, game in hand, “W-What are you guys doing in here?!” He was completely shocked to see two of the demon brothers already here. “What are YOU doing here?” Asmodeus and Belphegor spoke in tandem. Each brother had a habit of vying for moments where they could possibly be alone with you. However their timing was impeccable at disrupting one another’s plans. “One of my favorite idol groups just released a tour dvd! I was GOING to watch it with the exchange student!” Leviathan looked down for a moment, yet refocused himself, “Whatever, we can all watch it together!” Leviathan popped the dvd in already before you even had a chance to form an argument. “I’ll go make the popcorn!” Levi said, and as soon as you heard this, you had an inkling idea as to who would be joining next. “Listen, Levi-“ you tried once again to object, but before you could even be heard Leviathan rushed out. “How annoying! Us three could’ve had some real fun together.” Asmodeus sighed. Belphegor was not enjoying any of the events that had transpired, that much was evident on his face. Soon enough, Levi came back with Beelzebub in tow. “I followed Levi back for the free food!” Beelzebub said with a smile, and, truthfully you couldn’t be mad at Beel. He was too simple to get angry at. Surprisingly, Satan also seemed to be following close behind. You were a bit curious as to why he was there, luckily he explained, “I was under the impression this was going to be a book club session.” It seemed Leviathan had lied in order to get Satan to come as well. Making the party full, besides Mammon and Lucifer who were previously engaged. Everyone seemed to gather around the television. Belphegor slept on Beelzebub while Beel stuffed his face with an entire bowl of popcorn in under 10 seconds, Asmodeus kept himself attached to your hip like plastic wrap on leftovers, Satan sat in the corner observing and reading his latest enthrallment, and Levi was practically glued to the screen. You couldn’t help but grow steadily annoyed. You were tired, and only getting more so. Yet, everyone just had to find themselves in your room. None of them had knocked, nobody had made any plans in advance, none of them had given you any respect or even a shred of common courtesy. That’s how it’s been since you got here, and you assumed it was because they were demons, which still holds true. Yet, tonight you were frustrated. You could feel it slowly building, tension packed and packed into a suitcase 12 sizes too small. Everyone else was enjoying their time, but you just couldn’t. You snapped without warning. Discarding Asmodeus you jumped to your feet and stood in front of the demon brothers who now turned to face you, confusion obvious on their faces. “What’s with this?! Don’t you all know how to knock?” You spat, a bit more furious than intended, but there was no holding back now. “Of course~“ Asmodeus mused. “No, you really don’t. Have you ever thought for even a second that maybe I really wanted to sleep tonight? Did you even think to ask what I wanted to do before intruding on my privacy?” It was obvious by their facial expression that they hadn’t given it any thought. “Of course not. All you ever think about is yourselves.” You felt a bit counterproductive, as if preaching to the choir, but you had gotten that off your chest. Having said what you did, you exited the room with a huff. Once outside where the air was less thick, you didn’t know why you left instead of asking them to leave since it was indeed your room. Now you were stuck with nowhere in the house to go, and you were still exhausted. Recalling that Mammon would still be getting grilled by Lucifer, you made your way to his room. Mammon of course wasn’t an exception to your frustrations, yet he was the avatar of greed so it was to be expected. However, lately, he had become the outlier to your grievances. Upon knocking to make sure no one was home, you entered Mammon’s room. The countless priceless cars, which were inanimate objects, felt almost welcoming. Nothing living was in sight, and this put you at ease. You didn’t have the mindset to deal with another person right now. You supposed that surely Mammon wouldn’t mind if you rested on his bed. You felt guilty, seeing as you were now trespassing in someone else’s room right after yelling at everyone for the same discrepancy, but, at least you knocked. However, as soon as you laid down, you were granted an instantaneous slumber. 

It didn’t take much longer for Mammon to finally come back to his room after such a long lecture, but finding the exchange student in his bed was an entirely different matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for an entire week to pass by so quickly,,, but I had to take the ACT as well as other exams so I was working with a packed schedule! However, now that that’s over and done with, I can contribute more time to this fanfic! Please look forward to the next chapter release!


	4. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boundaries begin to blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone so long- seriously it’s been a long time. I’ve been focusing on other things instead of my writing. Such as my art, but, I wish to nurture my writing once more. I’m deeply sorry for the wait, To Love a Rose will continue! Please bear with me <3

So, here Mammon was, and here they were. The human was vulnerable when they were sleeping, even more so than when they were awake. Their eyes closed, and their eyelashes favorably down-turn. More often than not, he wouldn’t mind sleeping with the exchange student, but tonight, his heart wouldn’t stop thumping so loudly in his chest he feared he could go deaf. Suddenly, as if it had never occurred to him before, and in truth, it most likely had not, being in close proximity to the human felt strange. As if eve to the apple, it was tantalizing, yet utterly and tragically tormenting. He wasn’t exactly sure as to why he was in the state that he was, had he always been like this and pretended not to notice? Or had this been a recent development, which had grown and spiraled like a vine against a bucolic old wall, of which he couldn’t control? Their current state felt like an imbroglio in the making, and while some inner part of himself almost felt that was a desirable outcome, he also felt embarrassed. This chastened him greatly. So, in light of these drifting feelings, he simply sat on the edge of the bed and awaited the human’s awakening. 

Before long, the human did soon awaken. They were visibly alarmed, and their eyes widened as soon as they had broken out of their dazed bubble. “Hey, Goldilocks.” Mammon said. Another Goldie had managed to appear in his life. “Hey.” The human seemed more, in a word, solemn. Mammon lowered himself to match their mood, as it seemed appropriate. “What’s wrong? You look all… ya know.” He inquired. “I think I messed up.” They moved from beneath Mammon’s sheets to the side of the bed, letting their legs hang off the side. Mammon was the king of royal fuck ups, so he knew what the human must be feeling right around now. “What’d ya do? I’m sure whatever it is, I’ve done something a million times worse.” The human stooped for a second, “I’m sure you have.” Even though it was a poke, it was delivered with no malice. They continued their thoughts aloud, “I yelled at everyone. I really freaked out on them, and I feel terrible about it. Now that I’ve had time to cool down, I regret it.” Mammon listened to this, and nodded. “What about?” He asked. “They’ve just been really crowding me lately, sometimes I don’t feel like I can breathe. But I know they do it because they care. I told them off for not giving me any space. But I also know I shouldn’t have done that.” The human explained, and Mammon listened to this as well. However, he didn’t think it was wrong to get mad, and he’s a bit happy the exchange student felt that way. It felt like he was in a league of his own. As if Mammon was oil, and his brothers water, in other words, separated. “Well, ya know... you can apologize.” Mammon said, attempting to guise his inner elation. In the first place, the human wouldn’t be confiding in him if the matter involved him, he found solace in being a deviation from his brothers. He felt special. Needed. “You..,” the exchange student stressed this word, “.. are telling me,” they emphasized with a subtle pause, “....to apologize?” They said, yet, there was a slight breathlessness to it. They were withholding a laugh. “Yeah, what of it?!” Mammon countered. “If you regret it then apologize. That’s how things work, ya know! Even I know that.” The mood had shifted. “The Mammon method, huh?” They joked, but seemed to consider it thoroughly. “You're right,” saying this to Mammon felt oh so wrong, “I’ll apologize.” They stood up from Mammon’s bed, the sheets falling off of their body, and draping onto the floor. They began to fix Mammon’s bedding out of courtesy. “You don’t have to like… do it right now.. it’s the middle of the night…” Mammon interjected. He genuinely didn’t know what he was doing or saying, he just felt like, letting them go now would bar them from getting closer. Do or die. He had their attention, he didn’t want it to fade. “I very well can't stay here, I have to get my room back-“ they said, but their words fell when Mammon grasped their arm, as if to prevent them from leaving. “You can stay here, just for tonight… I don’t mind. It’s a favor… from The Great Mammon.” He found himself falling back onto old word choices, trying to mask his true feelings the best he could. The exchange student looked down at him, their mind visibly in a jumble. It’s fine if he monopolizes them for a little longer, right? Come tomorrow things will go back to normal, he knows that his brothers can’t stay upset at the human, and nor could the human shun them that long. Right now, was a chance he couldn’t miss. This inner pleading most likely poured into his eyes, as the human came to a conclusion, as evident by their slack jaw tightening back into position. “Okay.” They agreed. In that moment, Mammon could feel his heart start pumping iron, and his hand grew so sweaty he had to pull back before the human might come to notice. The exchange student sat back down, where they had just sat up from. He came to understand Eve greatly. Without a word, they laid down, and patted the space next to them, as if preparing it for Mammon’s slumbering arrival. Mammon took this que to lay down next to them. The human laid facing away from Mammon, and it was surely some great and holy act of God that he was able to restrain himself from immediately engulfing them in his embrace. He desperately found himself wanting their warmth even closer than it was currently, he could feel the gentle wave of heat radiating from their figure, and he wanted to trap it within his grasp, and savor it, and treasure it. But he denied himself the guilty pleasure. He faced the left, as they had taken the right.

  
  


Mammon didn’t sleep very well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I missed writing Mammon. He’s certainly a favorite of mine, I enjoy putting my own spin on him. I feel like he holds a depth to him I wish to bring to light with my own hands.


	5. Acacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rose by any other name is still a rose.

Mammon’s gaze was transfixed on the wall, as he stared deep in thought, in a trancelike state. Today everything would go back to how it was before, the exchange student wouldn’t depend on him like they had the night previous. Everyone would accept their apology in a heartbeat, this he knew. Within the span of a few hours of their fallout, they would be snuggling up with the human, cuddling them, hugging them, and he could’ve sworn on Goldie that he had seen Asmodeus kiss their cheek once. He didn’t want that, he couldn't yet explain, but, he felt as though just when he had gotten ahold of them, they were slipping within the cracks of his fingers, like sand. He also knew that, soon, much sooner than he would like, the year would be over, and the human’s time as Alice in the Devildom would be up. He didn’t like that one bit, either, he didn’t even like to acknowledge it. It made it slightly hard to… breathe. As if the mere thought of not having the human around was enough to squish the air out of his lungs. Assured asphyxiation. Against his better judgment, which, in hindsight any judgment of Mammon’s is likely not much better than another, he turned to look at the human. He wanted to save the curvature of their form in his memory, before he lost sight of it. He felt a magnetization towards them, looking at them was enough to ignite a passion he hadn’t known he could manifest before. He wondered why they couldn’t have been Goldielocks instead. Why wasn’t he just right for them? At this point, he would be fine even if it was a temporary tryst between them before they would run away into the forest forever. He didn’t want to put a name to it, because when you name it, it’s game over, but…

In the corner of his eye, the clock on his nightstand shyly changed its scorecard, and the alarm went off. Mammon hadn’t slept a wink. He noticed the human stir, and reach their hand out, shoving their hand onto his face. That’s right, their alarm clock is on the other side when the human sleeps in their room. They felt around for a stop button, and when they didn’t find one they sat up, in a disheveled state of unsleeping themselves. They stared at Mammon, trying to make sense of the situation, their hand still openly extended over Mammon’s face. Although, their hand was a bit on the daintier side, so only Mammon’s mouth was covered fully by their palm. Once their sleepy curse was broken, they retracted their hand, leaving nothing but the warmth of their increased body temperature. The ardor Mammon was growing comfortable with had gotten unbearably entangled around his heart. It was beginning to become too much. He pushed his head into the satin of his pillows, and groaned. The beeping, which he hadn’t much noticed until now, since his focus had been elsewhere, was like a reminder that time was indeed moving. Their secret engagement with each other would meet its end. “Turn it off, it’s damn annoying.” He found himself saying, the pillow acted as a muffler to his words, which was almost comforting at this moment. After a few seconds, the egregious alarm clock had been stopped. With it, Mammon felt himself wishing that time had also stopped. Even though the distance between them was painful, he wanted to continue in his deranged pining for a while longer. Be alone with them… for just a little while longer. His thoughts were disturbed by the human’s voice, although hearing their voice any time was a blessing, “We should get ready for school.” They said, a slight authority in their voice. He liked that, about them, the way they made it seem like they had everything together, even in a world they hadn’t known until recently. Although it was starting to feel like he admired everything about them. The human could tell him they picked their nose, and he would find it endearing. Really, he must be going insane. 

“Alright, I hear ya.” He said, getting up. He had just barely noticed their night clothes as he did so. A plain white T-shirt that was a size too big for their frame, and shorts that were wide on them by a considerable margin, being barely kept on by a tight bowed draw string. This made him wonder where they got them, did they enjoy loose clothing? Were they a gift? Or… did they belong to someone else? The last choice made his heart feel like it had a hole drilled into it and the contents had been squeezed out by the very muscles meant to keep it pumping. It was a hollow feeling. “I’m going to go back to my room to change.” They said, and severed ties with the bed. This really did feel like the end of their excursion. After this, they would pretend like none of it happened. He found his gaze drifting to their wrist, where the bracelet he had bought them laid flush against their skin. They hadn’t taken it off. At least that would stay, a reminder that they had gone out together. Something his brothers couldn’t remove, without a fight at least. Something they couldn’t overwrite. “Alright.” Was all he could say. They left, without anything more than a word. A word he hated, why use ‘Bye’ when you can say ‘See you soon’? Goodbye was always so final.

Mammon dipped his head back into the pillows, not wanting to get up. As he did so, his nose picked up a scent that wasn’t there before. A gentle waft of their shampoo from the pillow they had laid their head against. 

That morning, Mammon laid on the right side of the bed.

•••

“I was sooo shocked when they came in to apologize this morning! I was in the middle of my morning routine, I was only in a robe! So scandalous!” Asmodeus spoke, gaudily as ever. Breakfast was lively today. You had gone to every brother individually and apologized for your outburst, yet even so, you made sure to set strict boundaries, such as knocking being the bare minimum of polite when entering your room. They had all agreed to this, luckily, and you trusted them to uphold this rule. For the most part, at least. “They apologized to everyone..?” Belphegor, who had barely been able to crawl down the stairs this morning, said. His countenance held a slight disdain. “Thought it was just me….” Belphegor moped. They had a habit of speaking about you as if you weren’t there, you sat in a semblance of silence, until you came to a realization, “Where’s Mammon?” you poked your head out to look around, giving a final check before resting your gaze on Lucifer, as he would be the one in charge of this situation. “Very unfortunately,” Lucifer said, but didn’t seem to find it unfortunate himself, “Mammon called in sick to school.” Lucifer held his silverware delicately a few inches away from his face, before closing that distance, and indulging in his breakfast. “That doesn’t sound right.” You said, you were with him last night, and this morning, he didn’t seem sick in the slightest. Although, you kept that fact to yourself, as you had the inkling that saying that out loud would cause a scene, one that you wouldn’t be able to control no matter how you spun your tale in hopes of wrangling them. Could demons even get sick? You didn’t know. If he truly was, you felt horrible for not noticing. 

“Yes, well, along this line of conversation, I need you to see me after school.” Lucifer said, his mannerisms were always so prim and proper. You didn’t find any reason to disagree, so you nodded in confirmation. Breakfast went on, as usual, and as everyone filed out of the dining hall to begin their trek to school, you were stopped by Satan. He had tapped you on the shoulder, “Do you mind?” He said, extending his hand to retrieve yours, “Not at all..” you said, still unsure, before his hand found its way around your arm. He grasped it, and held it up. The bracelet Mammon had gotten you was in full view, you felt slightly self conscious like this. “Where did you get this?” He asked, his smile, as always, plastered. He was ever observant. You thought that telling him might lead to more misunderstandings than you would like, but you didn’t want to lie outright. “It was a gift.” You settled. “A gift? From whom?” Satan inquired, and you tilted your head, wondering why he was so hellbent on the bracelet, “From Mammon.” You said. “From.. Mammon?” He reiterated, before laughing quietly. You already knew why without him stating, Mammon wasn’t the gifting type. “Is something the matter?” You managed to ask, it wasn’t like Satan to approach you so straightforwardly. “Nothing, I just felt like I had seen it somewhere and wanted to confirm. Must’ve been my imagination.” He assured, letting your wrist drop back to your side. You still felt confused, but any more dilly dallying than this would result in a tardy, and the last time you were tardy..

You shivered, you didn’t want to recall it.

School went on that day, although, you found yourself staring at the seat Mammon usually occupied from time to time. You didn’t get many notes down, you’d have to ask someone to borrow theirs later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoy slow-burn. However, this story is more of a small spontaneous combustion.


	6. Snapdragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon occasion, disregarding your feelings is easier than facing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I began debating many things. Mainly, how Mammon likely hasn’t experienced true love for another breathing being. When you don’t understand something, it’s frightening. That is the essence of fear.

After school, at Lucifer’s most benevolent behest, you had delivered yourself outside of Lucifer’s not-exactly-humble abode. You knocked daintily on his door, not excited, since, if you were being called to Lucifer’s room, it likely wasn’t to be praised. “Come in,” you could hear from beyond said door. Lucifer’s voice always held a hint of sovereignty, while entering, you felt as if every single movement you made was able to reach completion only because Lucifer forbade it. Honestly speaking, the room felt a bit stuffy with Lucifer’s observing eyes. “Yes?” You found yourself straightening your posture, as Lucifer’s gaze encaptured your form, debating it. “Last night,” Lucifer began, sitting back in his chair. He mulled over his word choices, and his gloved hands settled over the desk. “.. you took refuge in Mammon’s room, correct?” He inquired, his arms formed a cross over his body, he clearly didn’t approve. “That..” you spoke up, but, just before you could form an excuse or a lie, the words settled on your lips and didn’t fall.”Yes.” You gazed down, feeling thoroughly reprimanded, and Lucifer hadn’t even begun his lecture. Lucifer found a deep silence after that. A moment went by of you internally cursing yourself, Lucifer broke his tranquility. “Why didn’t you come to me?” He said, his voice more hush than usual, as if it had slipped past his vocal cords by mistake. You hadn’t expected such a reaction, you stared at Lucifer with evident inquisition. “If my brother’s brazen behavior was troubling you, I could’ve handled it.” He said. Remarkably, he seemed bothered by this. Hurt, even. “I’m sorry,” you resigned, “I didn’t think it bothered me as much as it did until I was already raising my voice. I was tired, and cranky… I would’ve told you how I felt if I had put any thought into it beforehand. I promise, I’ll come to you next time.” You bowed gently, in an attempt to enforce your words. You had truly meant them, but words alone are simply that. Words. You couldn’t see, as your head was lowered, but you could viscerally feel Lucifer studying your resolve. “Lift your head.” He said, and you followed his orders. When he came into view once more, an essence of a smile lingered upon his face, and before you could react, he was already getting up from his desk and making his way over to you. He was before you in a swift motion, in all of his towering beauty. With bated breath, you came to feel the brief chill of leather against your cheek. Lucifer’s hand followed the curve of your jaw where he would rest his pointer finger under your chin and direct your countenance upwards. You came to notice that the distance between your face and his was barely any wider than 4 inches. There was a warmth flowing through your cheeks, and it felt as if he was keeping your breath captive with his gaze. “It’s okay to rely on me,” he was so close you could almost feel the air being expended from his lips with each syllable produced, “..actually, I implore you to.” You couldn’t find the strength to pull away, nor were you exactly jumping at the chance to. A part of you almost felt expectant, however, you really hated to admit that. “It’ll just be a burden for you..” You find yourself speaking before you could even truly comprehend the flow of conversation, Lucifer’s proximity was simply too intoxicating. “I’ll bear it.” His tone was sultry, seeing as he had no reason to speak up when he had long since punctured your personal bubble. The inches of void space became centimeters as Lucifer began to close the distance, a bold move that could only be accredited to the avatar of pride. 

Knock knock.

With a start, you instinctively pulled away, separating yourself from Lucifer as if you had sobered back into your rationality. “The door…” you began to explain, whilst walking towards the very object you had identified, “Excuse me…” Your hand found the handle and without another word you opened it, passing Mammon on the way out. You had kept your head down to save yourself the embarrassment, but, even without looking fully, you could tell who it was just by brushing past him. 

  
  


Mammon watched the human exit, their face a fluorescent pink. Even when they tried to hide it by lowering their head, he could tell. He wondered why that was, as that kind of expression was one he would want to have saved for his presence only. However, he knew that he had no stake to claim. He waltzed into Lucifer’s room, and locked eyes with his older brother in an attempt to gauge what had happened moments before he had entered. Lucifer’s eyes told no tales. Although he had figured as much. “What do you want?” Lucifer seemed to try and restrain his contempt to no avail. “...” Mammon had a hard time expressing what he wanted to say given Lucifer’s current state of annoyance. “Advice. Ya know, like, what an older brother should do.” Mammon brought his shoulders backwards, trying to translate that he meant serious business through his body language. Lucifer sighed, and made his way back to his desk, where he would proceed to sit. “Advice.. for?” Lucifer rested his head against his knuckles, he seemed interested despite this. Mammon found the words hesitating, as if they were stuck in his throat. He managed to overcome this by swallowing before he tried again, “Let’s say, you know someone, and you feel bad when they, like, hang out with other dudes. And not only that, you want to be the only one they hang out with.. And the only one they hug.. And stuff like that…” Mammon had begun blushing against his own wishes by the time his speech came to a halt. “It’s for a friend.” He added, hoping he sounded convincing. Which, he did not. Lucifer’s free hand began to tap against his desk, one finger at a time, creating a trill rhythm. “What would you.. call that. If it were you.” Mammon’s gaze locked on the floor. Truly, he hadn’t wanted to come ask for help, but, all day while he was home, he had been wracking his brain for the name of what he was feeling. Really, he wanted someone to tell him that what he was feeling was normal, and that he could go on without worrying about it, and perhaps it would fade with time. He wasn’t completely in the dark, but he was desperately trying to keep the lights off. Lucifer was the only one he could think of to answer him seriously if he came bearing it all. He glanced at Lucifer, who seemed to be deliberating the situation with his eyes closed. “Well, you- or I suppose your friend, is jealous.” The edge of Lucifer’s lips curled, yet dropped again as he remembered himself. “I suppose it’s just a feeling of possession. They have a superiority complex for being the first one who came close to that person you speak of.” Lucifer gave his reasoning, and Mammon found himself glimpsing at Lucifer. Lucifer held his stare, “It’s not love.” Lucifer said. Mammon felt.. relieved, almost. If it was any more than that, he wasn’t exactly sure what he would even do. Maybe this act in and of itself was a display of confirmation bias, though. Not only was Lucifer the person he knew he could get an answer from, he was also the only person he could trust to turn the lights off for Mammon.

Mammon left the room, once his suspicions were laid to rest.

  
  


Lucifer, after watching Mammon leave, placed his head against his desk, forehead down, letting his obsidian locks pool beneath him. Saying such a cold thing to his brother left a horrendously bitter taste in his mouth. Like licking a battery. But, he knew what Mammon was alluding to, or rather, had known for quite a while. He knew how Mammon felt. For him, this was the perfect time to deter Mammon. He thought that he didn’t mind being the villain for a while, since the ends justified the means. And yet, he felt a pinprick in his chest, followed by an ache, one unresting. Letting his feelings for the exchange student influence his judgement like that.. It felt deplorable. As if his rationality in its entirety had been corroded by their very existence.

Lucifer, in turn, had learned the meaning of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too sure how I feel about this chapter.. I’m quite iffy on it. I’ll do better next chapter! Promise. However, I should point out that even though this fic is Mammon-centric, the other demon brothers all have similar feelings towards the human. It’s bound to get a little messy that way, but I hope to keep you entertained~


	7. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main characters seldom get breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to build up MC’s relationship with the other brothers as well so the climax holds more weight! Mammon will be back sooner than you think :)

Evening had come swiftly. Belphegor brought his hand up to the human’s door, yet hesitated to bring his fist against the wood. Something about announcing his arrival with a hollow knock was rather embarrassing. He found himself wondering what they were doing behind the door while he stood deliberating his decision. The self that they show nobody else. The disposition they carry when they have no one to entertain. He wants to see it. Who they are when their guard is down. Behind the armor. Inside it...

Belphegor gave his most gentle knock. From the inside he could hear a scramble for composure, an act of getting their act together before being perceived by him. He felt a blooming desperation. The intimacy of love is in knowing. A longing to be known and to know.

Although, lately he wondered if he was casting a wide net. Was he calling out for something, someone, in specific? Or was anyone okay, as long as they quenched his appetite for affection? Truthfully, he felt remorse approaching the exchange student with such feelings. After all, these emotions could possibly be misconstrued. In other words, his fondness could be a refraction of his bond with Lilith. Or even a product of his guilt. (Of which he had a plethora of.)

He just had to know, he had to figure it out before they left. Really, just what does this person mean to him?

His gaze met the human’s, as the door swung open to reveal the very source of his confusion. With his heart full of ulterior motives and uncertainties, he began to speak, “I can’t sleep.” He said, which, overall, hadn’t been a fib. The story in its entirety deviated slightly, though. Beel had given them both a stomach ache, and he was too uncomfortable to neatly put away his thoughts for bedtime any time soon on. The exchange student’s eyes never broke away from his, reminiscent of a ‘What do you want me to do about that?’ sort of manner. “Can I sleep in here?” Belphegor found the vigor to say. He was rather bold when it came to this. Any excuse to linger within their threshold and feel their heat cascade over his body was an excuse he was willing to give. They took a moment before answering, “Sure.” Was what they decided. 

They never quite pushed him away, really, just what was he going to do with them? Had he been someone else he would have certainly come to a misunderstanding. (He had already jumped to that conclusion, however, lately Belphegor noticed they’re just horrible at saying no. Too much of a ‘go with the flow’ person for their own good.) 

Belphegor took a few steps inside their room, it felt familiar, as it always had. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” He found himself asking, unbeknownst to himself. “It’s fine, you’ll be able to rest this way, right?” They said. They seemed taken aback by Belphegor’s demeanor. Which was understandable, as Belphegor had always helped himself to their room. “Right.” He said, and before long he had indulged himself. He settled in their bed, and fluffed the pillow he had lugged with him. When the human joined him, he couldn’t help but feast his eyes. Their entire being, there everything, was so close to his, close enough to where one small movement would entangle their legs together. 

It was at times like this where Belphegor wished they had pushed him away. He thought that being denied would be more straightforward. At least then, he wouldn’t have to worry about what this all means, if it even meant anything at all. 

Belphegor had a feeling, a premonition of sorts, that something was about to shift. As if prompted by this, Belphegor pressed his head against their turned back. He could feel them tense in response. “Just let me stay like this for a little… I have a headache.”

That one had been a lie.

•••

“... so that’s why I thought that we could go. The food looks really delicious, and this is all you can eat.” Beel had been in the middle of conversation with the exchange student, but, he could tell by their hazy 100 yard stare that their mind was elsewhere. Beel dipped his head, dejected, as he was quite excited to invite them to go eat. At this place in specific. However, lately he noticed he didn’t quite mind what they did, if they could do it together. That concept was new. “Is something wrong?” He asked, lowering his phone to the table. He had been showing them pictures of the tasty looking establishment. “No.. well…” They hadn’t so much as looked in Beel’s direction. He felt a pit in his stomach, maybe he was hungrier than he thought previous. “I haven’t seen Mammon around much, today or yesterday, since..” They trailed off, their words marking their heavy thoughts and displaying them for Beel to analyze. They didn’t have to finish for Beel to get the jist of it. “Sometimes when I can’t eat my favorite for a few days, I also feel that way…” Beel nodded, and the exchange student’s face was dyed a tint of pink. Their response was somewhat delayed before they sighed, one full of amusement. “I guess so.” The mused. Beel almost disliked when they did that. He could tell when they were dismissing him, ‘That's just Beel’ he could hear them think. They definitely thought that way just now. Beel wondered if there was a way to show them, to prove that to them, that he wasn’t empty headed. Beel’s hand moved on its own, and glided across the table, where it found their extended arm resting. He took their hand within his. They didn’t have much of a reaction, simply put, they smiled, while looking him over innocently, as if he wasn’t capable of doing something crazier than this. (He had thought about it sometimes, doing something like connecting their lips on a whim.)

“What do you think of me?” Beelzebub asked. The exchange student was caught off guard, their mouth stumbled over their words, “Of you? Well… I think you’re very kind.” They answered. Beel took this into account, “Nothing else?” He stared, searching for any type of indication, any sign. He would take anything, at this point. “That’s not all.. but being put on the spot is a bit..” they gestured with a nod, looking more troubled than anything. Beelzebub had seen a scene similar to this in a movie once, and, it didn’t really go like this. It ended with the love interests enjoying a passionate embrace under the moonlight.

Of which, neither of those aspects applied to their current situation. They were sitting together at the dining table, post-dinner, where everyone else had gone on their merry way. (Surprisingly, usually they would stick around to bother. Mammon hadn’t been there, though. Maybe that’s why it was so eerily quiet.)

“Never mind..” Beel conceded, retracting his hand.

•••

You wandered the halls, after the encounter with Beel you couldn’t help but let your mind wander. ‘Favorite? Me, towards Mammon… favorite?’ You thought, unknowingly pacing in the halls. You couldn’t lie and say that you hadn’t enjoyed his company at all, but labeling Mammon your favorite just felt a bit much. However, going by Beel’s logic, that’s what it was beginning to feel like. 

“Troubled?” You heard a voice from behind, and thus turned to identify it. Satan stood, book in hand at the end of the hall, leaning against a wall as if he had been there for much longer than he was letting on. “Satan..” you said his name, calling him as he should be called. “You have that look on your face, like you’re pondering something. Smoke will come out if you think that hard, you know.” Satan poked his share of fun, before closing his book and detaching from the wall, once he was in front of you, you thought about what the proper verbiage was to convey how you felt in the least amount of misunderstandings possible. You already knew you wouldn’t be able to pose a roundabout question without alerting Satan, though. He was always quick on the uptake, he was the uptake even. 

“It’s nothing…” You managed to let out. Satan gave you a knowing look, already you had failed to fool him. Satan’s arm extended upwards towards your head, instinctively you shut your eyes tight in anticipation for something. When you felt the cold backside of his hands, you opened your eyes to see that Satan had moved much closer than when he left your sight. Almost too close for comfort. “You don’t seem to be running a fever.” Satan commented, yet his touch lingered for what felt like an indefinite amount of time, even once he brought his hand back to his side. “It’s not like that..” You felt like you couldn’t say too much or he would have you dissected like a frog in a biology class. “Your face is rather red.” He pointed out. You hadn’t noticed that at all, although, it became blatantly obvious when his relatively ice cold fingertips brushed up against your cheek. 

You noted that this slightly mirrored earlier events, but you thought it might be expected of these two. One being a product of the other.

“Really? I wonder why..?” You decided to feign daftness. That seemed like the only preferable course of action with this situation. “Have you been feeling stressed lately?” Satan inquiried, he seemed quite concerned. “Stress is known to disrupt homeostasis.” He added, his finger hooked and rested upon his chin in a thinking manner. “I suppose so.” You nodded, maybe everything was beginning to snowball. You were quite astonished that Satan had noticed in the first place, though. Without another word, your hand was already enveloped by Satan’s, and he was leading, or rather pulling, you down the very hall you had paced fervently. “Where are we going?” You hurriedly spoke, and the confusion must’ve shown since Satan answered promptly. “Don’t worry.” 

In hindsight, that only made you worry more. 

Within minutes, you were before Satan’s room. Really, if he was taking you here he could’ve just said so. You glanced at him, but he didn’t return it. His hand was still clutching yours tightly, even though the act had served its purpose and he could easily let go at any moment. 

“You know what calms my nerves?”

“Reading.”

“Read- well, yes.” 

Satan was inexplicably mysterious yet simple all at once. However, you had a growing admiration for him that only got ten times bigger. The unvarnished shine that only Satan had was comforting in times like these. “Well, lets get to it.” You said, more enthusiastic for reading than before. Satan’s collection contained literature from many walks of life and many run-ins with death. You took a seat on the floor, and made yourself comfy. Satan had given you an adult coloring book to keep yourself busy, and to ‘destress’.

You felt a bit like a child being given busy work. You colored a few pages anyways though, since there wasn’t much to do besides that. Whilst connecting color pencil to paper, you found your consciousness drifting to Mammon’s drawing skills, and what he had made for you that fateful day. You had kept it in your wallet, for safekeeping. You wondered what he was doing currently, and if he had ever gotten better from his sickness. Truthfully, you did attempt to visit his lovely boudoir and check up, but even when you knocked on his door directly, nobody came to answer. When you regained your wits, and looked down at the page, Mammon’s face looked up. You had unknowingly depicted him in crayon.

“You look like you’re burning up, are you sure you’re not unwell?” Satan chimed in from his seat adjacent to your spot on the floor. A few things began to click in your mind in rapid succession. Likewise, you would pretend that you were none the wiser. For now at least. “Come to think of it, maybe I am sick.” You blurted. “That’s unfortunate…” Satan moved closer, “Maybe I should check another way?” He thought aloud, before you could confirm nor deny, Satan’s forehead was locked upon yours. The air between you two felt thick. Heavy. Your breath settled in your lungs with no intention of being released. Satan, who was already much too close, began to move in. A bit like a bird of prey, his eyes resembled that of an apex predator. You could almost shiver from it. His expression filled with gaiety, as he took one sudden movement to effectively pin you to the floor by your wrists. Whilst gazing up at him, his form drenched in shadow, you could still make out a frolicsome smile. “If you keep looking at me like that…” Satan murmured. 

It really had been one happening after another these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm~ Hopefully I can write the other brothers well ! I want their unrequited love to show through. Love consists of pain as well after all.
> 
> P.S: finished writing this right before bed, sorry in advance for any typos 

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to update this every few days! So updates will be rather small, around a thousand words :) please stay tuned!!


End file.
